A fuel pump is a device used to draw fuel from a fuel tank and deliver the fuel to the other components of the fuel system of a vehicle. The fuel must be prevented from leaking into the engine. Conventional direct injection high pressure fuel pumps use some form of dynamic seals when isolating the fuel from the engine. The risk of failure modes with this seal may be reduced by using a static seal.